


Trespassed

by Sicklywrites



Series: Asha Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short, Trespasser DLC, sfw, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a very long day of following Qunari through eluvians and having her hand try and kill her, Asha spends some time with Bull.<br/>Spoiler warning for the Trespasser DLC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassed

Asha lay at Bull’s side in the huge Orlesian bathtub, the only bath they’d ever shared in the last three years that could actually comfortably fit them both. Asha had to admit she was amused at how his legs had spread comfortable out, and how he sighed when his head rolled back. He’d even taken the patch off.

“In conclusion to today’s events…” Asha yawned, circling her hand around on his great scarred chest. “…I’ve lost a hand… Dorian’s going away… and I don’t know how to feel.”

“You’re not dead, so I’m pretty happy.” he said. The arm around her shoulders that was lying on the rim of the tub cuddled her a little closer, his fingers dancing lazily along her hip. “I was sure you weren’t going to make it through the day, Kadan.”

His heart sunk like it had been doing all day, every time that hand of hers – a hand now gone – would spark up and hurt her. And everyone was so sure, so calmly saying that it would kill her. He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“No matter what happens,” he said, but then stopped. He thought of what she said, in front of everyone, about how if they didn’t make it she loved him. She would never have spent any of the past years differently. He felt as if he had melted, looking into those beautiful eyes and being so terrified.

 _I love you too… Kadan._ And he meant it. More than he’d meant anything in his life. But now she was here, alive, sharing the steaming, bubble-filled bathtub with him.

“You know I was sure that when the Viddasala called for you, you would have gone back.” she said, blinking and resting her head on his chest as tears welled up in her eyes. Water lapped up at her neck and she momentarily considered dunking her head under it. Bull rested his cheek against the top of her head, listening to her quiet little voice. Far too long had she been scared, and there was barely any energy left in her. “Sometimes I forget who you are… or were… but then you said so sternly… _not a chance._ ”

“I wasn’t lying.” Bull said, still rubbing the soft surface of her skin to comfort her. His free arm reached over to the chocolates they’d found – swiped – and flicked open the lid. He smirked, grabbing a couple of her favourite flavour. He remembered from the first time they came to the Winter Palace, and he’d likely never forget. When she opened her eyes to a nudge on her shoulder there was a grey palmful of chocolates for her, which made her smile.

“Thank you, Bull.” she said, taking them in her own hand and gradually devouring them all. They sat for a long while eating chocolates and saying nothing as the bubbles became smaller and the bathwater cooled, until Asha had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and her hand around his side. He would have moved, but he couldn’t. She was too gorgeous, sleeping there, careless at least for now. He sighed and closed his eyes after a short gaze at the stump that was once her almighty Herald-hand. _Remind her that she’s still beautiful_ he noted, _remind her that I’m never leaving her side._

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about this dlc, man.


End file.
